


Of Pumpkin Spice and Cupcakes

by queenMcBeal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cafe blues, F/F, artist!kara, ceo!cat, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenMcBeal/pseuds/queenMcBeal
Summary: Two separate hearts, destined to be together.





	Of Pumpkin Spice and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here, I dunno if it will be good or something but comments are always welcome. And it is not beta read, so all faults are mine. ☺️

(CAT GRANT)

You never look up at anyone, but there is always an exception. 

It was 6:55, your eyes stuck in the watch that your father have given to you and counted every tick of its second. 

Five more minutes.

You started counting down on your mind, heart pounding on every number. You have been used to doing this ever since you stumbled on this particular cafe near your office, Noonan's that is the name. 

The barista, Lucy, offered you another cup of latte and you nodded and smiled then took another glance at your watch, 10 more seconds. 

Nine

Eight

Seven

A group of college students entered the cafe.

Four 

Three 

You looked up at the door and tried not to be so obvious as the chimes jingled, One. 

There she is, smiling so widely as she entered the cafe, so sunny. She walked to the counter and talked animatedly to Lucy, as the barista prepared her go-to pumpkin spice latte. 

A few more minutes and she started walking to her favorite spot on the cafe, through the couches. It was actually a good spot, you can clearly see her sitting there holding a pencil and her obviously favorite sketch pad. It's cover is worn down and smudges of charcoal all over it but she pay no mind to this mess. 

Her head animatedly move as she look up and down at a particular thing she have been sketching, focused look on her eyes. 

Lucy walk back to your spot and tapped your shoulder. 

"When are you gonna talk to her?" You looked up at her and raised a brow. "You've been so hesitant ever since you saw her, at least ask what her name is." The barista smirked at you but you pay it no mind. 

"How about you, do you even know my name or even hers?" You asked her and she shrugged. 

"Yep, know both of you. Maybe, she's the only one who does not know you. You are Cat Grant, Queen of all media after all. And I am not telling her name to you." You tried on tricking her into telling you the name of the girl but it did not work, the barista is intelligent. "Just talk to her, you know." She left to serve another costumer who just entered the cafe. 

You glance to your watch for the last time, it's almost 8:00. You stood up from your seat, time to get home to your son. 

—•—

The next day, you have been really stressed out from your work and got to the cafe early, you needed as much caffeine as your body can take, you stopped from drinking too much alcohol for your son's sake, so caffeine will be good. 

"You're early, Cat! The usual?" Lucy greeted and you nodded at her as you walk to your favorite seat. 

She served you your latte and added a piece of cupcake. "I did not order for a cupcake, Lucy." She said to the barista. 

"It's in the house, It's actually free cupcake day here in the cafe. Happens every year, my boss likes to give back." You looked at her sternly, because you didn't know things like this actually happen. You just started going to the cafe for 6 months, so you don't have any idea. 

"The Cafe might be crowded today, so it's a good thing that you are early because we do not make any seat reservation." You looked at her sadly, knowing that the girl might not have her seat.

"Sorry, I gotta run now." She said to you as a large number of costumer entered the cafe. It was never this crowded everyday. 

You look at the couches and her favorite spot have been taken, glance at your watch and pouted sadly at it. It's almost seven, you didn't even dare to do your count down tonight because you knew it will not matter, for her seat is already taken. 

She entered the cafe, excitedly but her features have change when she saw that her favorite spot has been occupied, but still walked to the counter and talked to Lucy, who look like she was apologizing to the girl. It does not matter if you not watch her today because she will not seat on her spot.

You push your phone up to answer some of your emails, paying no mind to what have been happening around you, glaring at every person who dare to asked if the seat in front of you is taken, then back again at your phone. 

"Is the seat taken?" A soft voice asked, you looked up ready to glare but taken aback, mouth agape when you saw her glasses clad eyes, it is the same blue in your son's eyes. And your heart is pounding in your ears, chastising yourself for it to stop.

"Uhm, If it is, I just can go and find another." She added when you didn't answer but you immediately shook your head. 

"No, it's not. You may take it." You answered but didn't recognize your own voice. It's a bit pitchy than the usual. 

"Here you go, pumpkin spice and three cupcakes." The barista offered her after taking her seat. "Thanks, Luce!" The barista nodded then gave you a knowing look. She's teasing! 

"Hey, I'm just wondering. You're here everyday right?" She asked you as she munch at her cupcake happily, the girl have a pit inside her stomach because she eats a lot every time she's here. 

"Yes, and you too." You answered and she smiled at you, icing on her nose. You laughed at her clumsiness and retrieved a hanky inside your purse. "Here, remove that icing on your nose." She blushed from embarrassment but still took the hanky. 

"Thank you, uhm-a?" 

"Cat. Cat Grant." You offered her. 

"Yes, thank you Cat." She tapped her nose with the hanky and placed it on the table. "I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers." Finally, a name to the face. You smiled at her and nodded. 

"You're welcome, Kara." 

"Back to my question, you are here everyday. How come I'm just talking to you now?" She said to you and you know just what the right answer is.

"I like watching you when you sketch, I wanted to talk to you actually but you are so focused, so I decided to never disturb you." You answered honestly and she slighty blushed. 

"Uhm, do you wanna see them? My drawings, I mean." She offered her sketch pad in front of you. 

"If it is alright with you, then I will be grateful to see them." You held it in your hands, never minding if it is messy.

You opened the pad and have been awestruck of how beautiful the first content is. Every lines and pencil strokes, even the weights of every details was there. You look at every pages until but stopped to a particular drawing, it was a portrait of a woman. Short hair, thin, wears this confidence in her eyes. 

"She's beautiful." You murmured under your breath. 

"What?" Kara looked at you, confuse at what you have been saying but still continued on munching on her second cupcake. 

You were about to repeat it but your eyes caught someone, the woman in the drawing just entered the cafe, it was the first time that you have seen her come there. 

"Yo, Lucy where's Kara?" She asked the barista but Kara immediately stood up and wave at the woman. 

She walk towards Kara and the sunny girl opened her arms to hug her. You felt a little fang of jealousy inside of you. 

"You're early, does your shift ended already?" Kara asked as she guide the woman back to where you are seated. 

"Yep, and I don't want to miss the cupcakes, Lucy texted me saying that they will only serve it until 8:00." Kara giggled at her answer. "Oh, you've got company?" She asked Kara and looked at you sternly. 

"Yeah, this is Cat Grant. She's always here at the cafe. Cat, this is Alex, my sister." You smiled and shook her sister's hand. Sighed and scolded yourself inside your mind for being jealous with her sister. 

"Cat Grant? You mean the Cat Grant?" 

"What's the fuss Alex? Yes, that is her name." Kara asked her sister giving her another yet, confuse look. She really does not know anything, she's pretty dense. 

Her sister smacked her head. "Ow, what was that for?" Kara protested but you just watch them animatedly. 

"She's the Queen of All Media!" 

"You're who?" Kara looked at you again. 

"Queen of All Media, I own that building over there." You answered pointing at Catco within the curtain wall. 

"You own that building? I draw that building!" Seriously, this kid is really pure. You nodded and flip on the pages of her sketch pad, you found the drawing and it actually faced to where your office balcony is located. You smiled at her. 

"It's beautiful, I love this side of my building, always give me the best view of the city." You told her, lightly tracing the lines but being careful not to smudge the picture. 

"You can have it!" 

"No, it's your drawing and I don't want to slip out a page off your pad." You shook your head and gave her sketch pad back. 

But she ripped the page of and roll it like a scroll. "It's yours." She told you and handed you the paper.

"Danvers, here's another round of cupcake for you and your sister. Better give it all out because it's almost 8:00." Lucy interrupted and you immediately stood up. 

"Sorry, I need to go. My son's waiting for me." 

You didn't wait for any respond from them and ran out of the cafe, paper on your hand. 

—•—

It was a rainy Saturday, you are seated to your usual spot at the cafe, Lucy sat with you for a few minutes but got called when a costumer entered the cafe, it was actually a slow day, only a few people inside the cafe. 

You waited for her again and ready to do your countdown, 6:30. Half an hour before she arrives so you decided to just make yourself busy with your emails until 6:55. 

Someone seated in front of you and then you decided to look up and glare at the person but you catch her eyes once again. She's early and seated in front of you! 

"Wha-you're early, you're not suppose to come here until 7!" You said to her. 

"You bail on us yesterday, I needed to make sure that you're still here today." 

"I didn't bail on you, I go home at 8:00 because my son will be waiting if I'm late. And why are you sitting there again? I thought you like the couches." You told her. 

"But I like your company, more than I like to seat alone." She answered you and giving you her sunny Danvers smile. "Don't worry, I will just seat here and draw, pay me no mind." 

You have no courage to watch her this closely so you decide to just pull out your laptop and work quietly. 

It was a soothing silence between the two of you, and it actually feels nice to be grace by someone's presence sometimes, especially it this girl is the said presence. 

Lucy tapped your shoulder. 

"There's a boy outside." Pointing at the boy on the other side of the glass. His face pushed into it. 

"Oh my gosh, Carter!"

What is your son doing here? He's supposed to be with his father today. You ran out to the doors, he was drenched from the rain. 

"I'll get you some towel, and maybe some staff clothes?" Lucy said and you nodded a thank you to her. 

You took your son to where Kara is. 

"Why did you come here alone, with no umbrella? You might get sick, honey." 

"But dad is making me feel like he does not want me to be there with him, so I took the liberty to come home, to be with you." He said and Lucy arrived with the towel and clothes. You ruffled his hair with the towel and pointed to the bathroom for him to change. 

A few minutes later, he's already back. 

"I'm sorry mom, I promise not to do this again."

"You better not, and you are forgiven." You hugged him and kiss his forehead. 

"Who is she?" Pointing at Kara who's watching your interaction. 

"Hello, I'm Kara Danvers." She smiled at your son. 

"Hi, I'm Carter Grant. Are you my mom's girlfriend?" 

"Ah, no." The girl blushed but tried on hiding it. 

"Carter, why would you ask that?" You snapped at your son. 

"Nothing, she's seating with you so I assumed." He really is your son, always curious.

"Here's your hot choco, Young Grant." Lucy placed the cup in the table. And your son beamed and nodded a thank you. "What are you doing, Kara?" 

"I'm sketching." She simply answered hands still moving. 

"Can I see it?" He asked politely and Kara nodded. Your son transferred on the seat beside Kara and you watch them talk, Carter is opening up to her. 

It's 8:00 but you decided to stay a little bit longer, for your son. 

—•—

For the past few days, Carter can only talk about Kara. He always ask you how it went in the cafe whenever you got home, you answered the same: "Kara sits with me again today and quietly draws." 

He looked at you again with a pout.

"You should ask her out mom! I mean on a real date, not sit together quietly for hours." You shrug at what your son have said. Really, you enjoy Kara being there with you but is he actually right?

"We don't sit quietly for hours, we talk sometimes." 

"It's still different mom, try something new together or whatever." He remove himself in front of you walking upstairs. "I'll go to my room now mom, call me when dinner's ready and please think about what I have said." 

Is it actually alright, to date someone younger than you? You really like the girl to be honest but, will she like you back? 

You sigh at your own thoughts. "This better be a good idea, I don't want to embarrass myself." Murmuring to yourself. 

The next morning, you are startled. There she was in your office, standing in front of you when the elevator opened. Two cups of latte in hand, some of your employees staring at her and some are whispering to each other. 

"Good morning, Cat!" She greeted you happily, moving an arm to hand you the other latte. You raised a brow, looking at her surprise. 

"Good morning, Kara. What a surprise?" You answered back but didn't smile a bit. 

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Maybe we can talk in private?" You nodded and pointed to your office. 

"Alright, I don't pay you to watch! Get back to work!" You announced, turn your back and led Kara to your office. 

As you where seated in your throne, you saw how the IT hobbit look at your companion, maybe he find her beautiful too. 

"What do you need to talk with me Kara?"

You started and she sat at the chair opposite to your desk, just like how you do in the cafe. 

"Well, I was meaning to ask for sometime now. We sat at the cafe together, everyday and Alex suggest that I should do this now, so uhm, I-" 

"Get to it Kara. I need to work, too." 

"Uh yes, I wanted to ask you, Do you want to go on a date with me? I mean not seat on the cafe for hours, do something new?" 

Your jaw dropped at the question, you were supposed to ask her first, after what Carter talk to you about the previous night. But here she is, early in your office, asking you out. So maybe it is not just you who felt some tingling in the nerves. 

"Are you sure?" She nodded to your question and gave her warmest smile. 

"Alright then. Here is my number, send me the details later and I will surely be there." You said handing her one of your personal card with your contact on it and she was smiling wider now. Maybe you really have the shot with this girl. 

She pulled out her phone and dialed someone, your phone rings. 

"Making sure that it really is your number, I don't want to hear your assistant over there to answer." She stood up. 

"See you later, Cat." 

You watch her left your office, she was bouncing as she exits. 

—•—


End file.
